Kidnapped
by RachelLa21
Summary: What happens when a gang of mad soldiers set out to get Perry Miller and Teddy, Emily, and Ilse stand in the way.
1.

Kidnapped1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story.

Story takes after last episode, with a little bit of changes.

Chapter One,

School had just started in New Moon with Mr. Francis Carpenter returned as 

teacher, Rhoda Stuart back from New York with many a story to tell, Emily Byrd 

Starr fully recovered, Isle Burnley finally getting along with her new mother, 

Perry Miller on leave from the war for good behavior, and Teddy Kent up to 

nothing new expect a lot more paintings of Emily then Emily would ever hope to 

own. 

"Emily Starr, here comes Isle to walk with you to school," shouted Aunt Laura 

from the bottom of the stairs.

"I will be right there," replied Emily. Emily finished her hair and ran 

outside to meet up with Isle. 

"Bye Aunt Laura"

"Bye Emily."

As she ran out the door Cousin Jimmy Murray came out of the barn to say, "Have 

a good day at school Sparrow."

"Thanks Jimmy"

Just as Isle and Emily, where just past the doors of the barn Perry Miller 

jumps out from behind a tree and shouts, "May I walk you two loving ladies to 

school?"

Startled to death Emily and Isle shout at the same time," Perry Miller You 

frog!!"

"I never knew that I was so loved."

"I guess you may walk us to school. We are meeting Teddy by the disappointed 

house but you may come along if you wish," replied Emily with some discuss. 

"If Teddy Kent is Walking Emily to school then I shall walk Isle to school."

"Why thank you Perry," replied Isle whom had been silent before now. 

" Well we must not keep Mr. Kent waiting, Miss Burnley may I take your arm."

"Why yes thank you."

Emily walked in silence while Perry and Isle were talking up a storm for she 

wanted to save her breath for Teddy. Isle and Perry talked as though they had 

not seen each other in a long while. Finally they made it to the disappointed 

house and there was Teddy Waiting for them.

"Well hello there Teddy Kent, have not seen you in a while," said Perry."

"Well it is nice to see you again. Shall we get going we wouldn't want to be 

late," Replied Teddy as he grabbed Emily's arm to escort her to school as 

Perry grabbed Isle arm again. 

"Yes lets get going," they all agreed.

On the way they talked and talked. Catching up with Perry and enjoying each 

other's company. 

As they neared the school Teddy thought he heard a noise so he turned around 

but nothing was there, so he brushed it a side and led Emily there the gate of 

the school lawn. Perry said ado to Isle and said that he shall be back to pick 

her and the others after school. 

When Perry was out of site the noise replied "We'll get you Perry Miller for 

what you did and those three for just being your friends, And from what I see 

that boy wont be much help trying to protect those pretty girls."

Chapter Two: Who was that guy and his gang. Is the fab four in trouble. Find 

out next chapter.


	2. 

Please review my story

Please review my story. Sorry for the small errors on the first chapter. Like How I spelled Ilse's name ops.

AT SCHOOL

"Ok class dismissed," said Mr. Francis Carpenter as he released his class for the day.

He had had a good first day and believed the students did also. "See you all tomorrow on time please." The Students exited rather quickly.

As they exited Isle saw Perry and ran over to meet up with him.

"Hello Perry Miller and how are you this fine afternoon?" Asked Ilse.

"I am fine and thank you for asking. Where are Teddy and Emily?" 

As he said that they both turned around to see Emily and Teddy coming out arm'n'arm.

"Hello Perry shall we get going." Said Emily and they all nodded. 

Ilse and Perry walked together as Emily and Teddy walked closely behind talking also.

"So Emily do you think Ilse is glad that Perry is back?" Asked Teddy. 

"Well yes I do and they seem to be enjoying each others company."

"I just finished painting a picture of what I think the disappointed house would look like if it was so disappointed. Do you like it?"

"Oh Teddy it is so beautiful!"

"You may have it if you wish."

"I would love it. Thank you very much Teddy." As she said that she gave him a peck on the check in thanks. 

Teddy blushed and so did Emily but were both glad that Perry and Ilse did not see them for they knew they would make fun of them. 

As they were walking Teddy heard a noise in the forest like whispering so Teddy asked Emily, "Did you hear that whispering Emily?"

"Well now that I think of it I did. Lets see if we can find out what it is."

" All right Emily." So they walked into the forest a little ways when they hear Ilse scream. 

They ran and found Perry being attacked by some men in uniform and another man holding on to Ilse and keeping her from screaming. 

"Hey you let go of her!" Teddy screamed as he ran up to the man that was holding Ilse only to be knocked down. 

"Get away boy!" Screamed the man that was holding Ilse.

Emily came running to help only to also be grabbed by yet another man.

Emily began to scream and scream for help then found her mouth being covered by a strange smell then all went black.

Teddy saw Perry (who was rather brusied) pass out in one of the mans arms and saw is mouth being covered by a handkerchief.

Teddy turned his head to find Emily only to see Ilse also passed out and being carried away.

Then he spotted Emily being carried away. 

Teddy got up and ran to Emily screaming "You let go of her."

As Teddy neared Emily a man in a dark gray uniform pulled out a gun and all of a sudden Teddy heard a *BANG* he fell then all went black.

"I said boy stay away. We might as well take him with us the more ransom the better." Ordered the man in gray.

The group of about twelve Soldiers picked up the other three and took them to there hide out. ___________

AT THE MURRAY FARM

"Hey Jimmy did you hear that bang it sounded like a gun." Asked Anut Laura. 

"Yes I did. I think it was a gun shot but probley it was just a hunter."

"Well you tell me when Emily gets home from school."

"Sure at Laura."

_____________

Next Chapter What Happened to the Fab Four is Teddy and Perry and the others for that matter ok?

Please Review. 


	3. The After math

Chapter 3 The After Math

Chapter 3 The After Math

As Emily Finally awoke form being passed out she noticed that she was tied up but being the clever person she was easily got herself untied. Emily began to scan the area around her and she noticed that she was in an old barn in the hayloft, the same barn that she ate the "Poisoned" apple at. Down Below she noticed about a dozen men in brown uniforms and a huge man in a gray uniform. The Soldiers were discussing something but Emily could not make out what they were saying. Then Emily remembered how she got there. She remembered seeing Perry being beat up by those men below, Ilse screaming for help and Teddy trying to help but was pushed aside. That was all Emily could remember. Then Emily thought if she was here then the others must be here also. Emily began to crawl around quietly. She knew she would not be heard because the soldiers where very loud drunken fools. Emily found Ilse first. She was unconscious so Emily tapped her on the cheek. Ilse awoke with a startle and so Emily quickly put her hand over Ilse's mouth to keep her quiet. 

"Ilse Shh you must be quiet. I don't know where we are but help me find Perry and Teddy."

" Ok Emily."

So they both began to hunt for the two guys.

"Emily I found Perry. It looks like he is pretty beat up," whispered Ilse as Emily crawled over. 

"Ilse tar a little of your skirt off to wipe of the blood on his mouth and his nose then just make him comfortable. I am going to go find teddy because if Perry like that I don't want to see what they did to Teddy."

"Ok Emily, Perry looks like he will wake up soon. I'll keep him quiet."

With that Emily began to scan out the hay loaf. As Emily looked on the ground she began to see pools of blood on the ground. The spots led in a line so she began to follow them. Then Emily began to hear a heavy breathing noise and knew it was teddy so she began to crawl quicker. 

"Emily…Is that…You?" As Teddy whispered that she followed his voice and finally found him. "Arm."

Emily looked at his left arm and saw nothing so looked at his right shoulder and saw that his shirt was covered with blood.

"Teddy what happened?"

"Shot…Stop blood." When she heard that Emily began to tare his shirt so to get a better look at the wound, then started to tare her apron of her dress to use as gauze and to hold the gauze in place. When Emily began to place the pressure on the wound Teddy gasped in Pain. 

"Oh Teddy I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you but I have to stop the bleeding."

"It's Ok… Emily…I…" As Teddy said that he passed out. 

------Chapter 4

Perry tells us who those men where and can he convince the men to let Emily take Teddy to Dr. Burnly's. 

--------------As a side note in between chapters Emily and Ilse fix up Teddy the best they can. I just did not want to write that because it is just boring. 


End file.
